


what dying truly is (fall off the grid)

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All recovery really is is knowing you’re just like all other humans. You deserve happiness and you should allow yourself that much.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	what dying truly is (fall off the grid)

_“Call me, okay? If you ever feel like doing that again. Call me. I’ll pick up. I don’t care if it’s at three in the morning.”_

Tyler is shaking. He’s cold and he’s hot and his wrists are on fire and he’s shaking and he can’t breathe and the walls are closing in and he’s _all alone._

_“All recovery really is is knowing you’re just like all other humans. You deserve happiness and you should allow yourself that much.”_

Tyler’s vision is blurring. He thinks this might be the end.

He didn’t mean to cut so deep.


End file.
